firststrikefandomcom-20200213-history
Offline Nar Shaddaa
Antoine dodson.jpg|thumb|300px|right|Antoine]] = = Last time on Star Trek The Next Generation The party left the fleet for Nar Shaddaa with Captain Baker of the Corelllian Gunship Vanguard. Promising to return in 24 hours, after a brief stop at the Shoppse on floor 247 of the 'Borga' 'Towers'. Things got a bit hot and bothered between the party and some local aliens. Ironically, the Imperial Recruitment Officer took great offence at the treatment of humans, and blew up the offending shopkeeper. The party had decided it was worthwhile to follow a lead on J2B and headed for “24 below”, the lowest possible floor in the Towers in the dark city planet of Nar Shaddaa. They find J2B, but he is clearly broken. He is convinced he needs to kill everything and everyone in the building, floor by floor. Through talkie-talkie they are able to get him to stop, but uncover that he has killed thousands in the 2 weeks since their arrival, and Daniel’s capture on planet. No one questions J2B, for fear of death, but quickly they point him to the Imperial’s and a chance to get Daniel back. Using the negotiation power of J2B, the team meets up with a T’wilek mouthpiece for Borga the Hutt. They kill him, and his followers mercilessly, raid his computers and uncover that it was the Imperials on the TIE manufacturing facility that purchased Daniel form Borga. The party travels back up to the 247th floor, and promptly enlists in the Imperial Army (those that can). At 0600, they are expected to report for duty. They do, and at which time they are taken to the transport shuttle… this is when J2B runs amok and kills everyone. The party disembarks for the orbital facility, and J2B is let loose to kill anything and anyone in his way as he secures the facility for the Players that follow behind him. The party rescues Daniel, but at cost… a super stormtrooper name Sandoval would survive the attack, and order the spacebound TIE Fighers on patrol to waste the part of the station J2B was currently running into… he appears successful. Interestingly enough, Talian sees the good in Sandoval and proceeds to rescue him from the decompressing space station. The rest of the party departs, seeing only madness in Talian’s action. They exit on the same inbound shuttle they arrived in… waking Daniel Jackson screams as if responding to torture “They are on Hoth… Hoth…. That’s where they are….” Planetary Bound Imperial Shuttle “Hermes” – The crew realizes that under torture 'Jackson' has committed treason, giving up the only Rebel base he knew about. It is approximately 7 hours until the Vanguard returns to pick them up, and without a doubt there is at least one ISD en route to the Hoth System right now. Roth is able to gather some basic information about the Hoth System, being on furthest edge of known space on the Outer Rim bordering Wild Space. It is on the order of 6 days travel away on a standard capital ship, with good hyperspace data. In system, the closest they can get is Sullust (4 days travel), with the hops of picking up some current hyperspace data there for Mining colony on Bespin, which is believed to be close to the Hoth System. The good news, the Imperials will likely have a similar amount of difficulty getting there. The bad news, is they have armies of probe droids to scour known space. They also have ships ready at hand. On the METOSP there is an advertisement for Antoine Dodson, who claims ' '''Dodson: “I’m tryna make a livin, I gon find you and pick your people up. I can get you home home homeboy”. ' '''C-3PO: (A protocol droid chirps in translating) “Antoine Dodson high speed cargo and personel transport, he can do the kessell run in under 16 parsecs up. If you need to get yourself or your stuff there fast find us at 'Linkin' 'Park' 'Towers', Nar Shaddaa” Dodson: “If you don’t, you are really dumb – for real” There is also one for Jim’s Transport services: Jim: “I Can get you there, fast” Gamemaster: Should the party not wish to race to save Hoth, other options include: Investigating why J2B went apeshit and/or try to find him. Recover their pal Talian, look into why the Fuel Tanker deal failed (and if there are any available)… raid the damaged and unsuspecting TIE factory (which will clearly have a TIE advanced or Defender prototype if the party leaves). No relationship was established with Borga, or his relationship with Rabba the Hutt (on Mandalore). No contact was established with the various mercenary and alternative criminal organizations as well. Countless technologies, aliens and equipments are here for when/if you return anywho. Also note, racing off will once again separate you from the fleet… but it is rather heroic. Players chime in here: Roth: … Min: … Gorbie Gorbie goes to see Antoine Dodson at “Linkin' Park' 'Towers”. Antoine: “Well, obviously, you need some transportation services?” Gorbie: I need fast transportation to a system fairly far away, and I don't want to go to the Hutts Antonie: Well 'brough, just me an my sister running this shop. And we both don like Hutts either. Gorbie: I have my reasons, but why don't you like them? Antoine: The hutt here.... he a real villain. He climbing in your windows, he's snatching your people up. Gorbie: Well, I have to confess it may be a dangerous mission – we're looking for someone on the run, and there may be others to warn. Antoine: You don't have to come and confess. We looking for him, we gonna find him. I like you. Around 5'9” 5'10”, coffee complexion, haircut like a caesar, clean cut, and a face I can trust. Gorbie: But they may try to kill us... Antoine: Hide your kids! Hide your wife! Hide your kids! Hide your wife! And hide your husband cuz they killing everyone out here. Drunk Jensarrai: … belch Gorbie to Daniel Jackson: Daniel, what happened? Daniel Jackson: (incomprehensible) “I’m sorry.. Hoth… yeeeargh… Teal’c where’s Jack? What are we doing here, we need more fuel… the ship, is she safe? The key is the 7th chevron…. Gorbie: Tell me what you told them about Hoth! Daniel Jackson: No! No! Now I lost my wife, my, my mate because of the Goa'uld. They took her from me and I despise them for that Gorbie slaps Daniel Jackson on the face: Pull yourself together man! I know what you went through was terrible. And I can only imagine what they did to you to get this information out of you. But there comes a time in every man's life that he has to decide whether something awful is where their road ends, or just a minor speed bump on the way to success. You can walk out that door, and leave. Or, you can pick yourself up, and give your skills to our cause. But walking out that door is the easiest way. But if you do, I guarantee a week won't go by that you won't regret it walking out that door, letting them get the best of you. You are a fighter. I've seen you save the fleet single handedly before, and without you we would all be dead, and the fleet destroyed. You may have spent a lot of time in the fleet, but I hate to tell you, the galaxy is not all sunshine and rainbows. It's a mean and nasty place and I don't care how tough you are, they will beat you to your knees and keep you there permanently if you let them. In our line of business we can't avoid getting hit. What matters is how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward. That's how we're going to win this. Category:Offline